Shaoran's Tale
by Disrupting Fate
Summary: SxS Li's Leaving? The clow cards have made an escape? And what's with this new girl all over Shaoran? Only time...and my story will tell :P
1. Beginnings

CCS: Li's story Part 1

OOC: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor am I affiliated with it in anyway. I do not own any of the characters...Clamp does so thank them :P This was a story I started a while ago but never got around to finishing it...but I plan to now :D I hope you all like it.

Intro:

The airport was busy as usual and the sunny, cloudless sky made the cool summer day perfect weather for flying. I stood in the airport blankly staring at the arrival/departure screen. The flight to Hong Kong was on time...even a little early. Letting out a heavy sigh I picked up my bags and began to walk towards the boarding gate when I heard someone yell my name. Turning around I saw her standing there. How did she find out I was leaving, It wasnt supposed to be like this. In a shocked stare I quietly whispered to myself,

"Sakura..."

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Well I seem to be getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Li Shaoran, and I was born and raised in Hong Kong. When I was younger, I studied martial arts with my cousin, Meilin, and also underwent vigourous swordplay training. In school, I was almost always very quiet and because of that, I never had many friends, but it didn't matter because I was happy enough with the way things were. One of the most important points in my training, however, was the study of clow magic. You see, my family line can be traced all the way back to Clow Reed, the creator of clow magic. He created a deck of 52 cards, each card containing a magic essence and ability. These cards were sealed away for safe keeping and so that they would not fall into the wrong hands. Nothing out of the ordinary ever occured until one day, and my world would never be the same...

--

"SHAORAN!! get out of bed!...you're going to be late for you own birthday party...Shaoran are you even listining to me?"

I blocked out Melin's voice and rolled over lazily in my bed. Today was my 13th birthday and all I wanted to do was sleep. I slowly and unwillingly got up out of bed and got some clothes on. The yelling continued. I didn't respond. I left my room and walked down stairs to find a very angry looking Meilin.

"Didn't you even hear me yelling at you?" Meilin screamed, "and to think I was up half the night baking this cake for you."

"Sorry" I replied "I didn't sleep well last night and I'm a little tired."

"Well then thats ok I guess...," said Meiling still sounding a little annoyed, "but at least have some cake!"

At this point Meiling had a huge smile drawn over her face and I didn't have the heart to turn her down. I walked over to the table and cut myself a piece of cake. I was never a huge fan of Meilings cooking but I could tell that she worked very hard on it.

"It looks very good." I managed to blurt out.

Just as I sat down and was about to take my first bite out of the cake I felt something come over me. The feeling was strong. It felt like someone was inside my head scratching at the inside of my skull, trying to tell me something. Just then, without warning, my mother burst into the room.

"Shaoran did you feel something just now?" she demanded in a rather harsh tone.

I slowly nodded and she asked Meilin to leave the room. She asked me if I understood what it was I just felt but this time I shook my head no.

"Whatever it was it was strong." I thought to myself

"That was clow's essence..." she began to explain but before she could finish I interupted her.

"But weren't the clow cards and clow's magic with them sealed away?"

A worried look came over her face.

"Shaoran this can only mean one thing...the clow cards have been released..." A very solemn look came over her face. "You've come along well in your training and I have a favor to ask of you..." she paused and then continued, "I would like you to go and find out what happend and help re-seal the cards."

Of course I told her I would...what choice did I have? I have to admit though i was a little excited and i did feel that my vast knowledge of the clow cards would give me a great advantage when facing them in combat. The next thing i knew my bags were packed and I was saying goodby to Meilin and my sisters. Meilin was throwing a fit and saying that she would come to see me as soon as possible. Little did i know what fate had in store for me...because soon...I would meet her...

When I landed I felt it again, the same feeling i had felt back home, except this time...it was stronger. I went to the house my mother had prepared for me and decided it would be a good idea to try and get some sleep... but I didn't sleep at all. When i did get out of bed in the morning it was to a telephone ring. It was the local school confirming that I would be starting school there today. I figured that this was my mother's doing so I told them i would be there. I arrived at the school a half hour before it started because they had to issue me a uniform. After a short tour around the school i was escourted to my homeroom where i was greeted by odd looks and whispers, and that was the first time I saw her. I couldn't explain how but i knew it was her. What shocked me even further was when the teacher told me to take the desk directly behind her...her name was Sakura. After class i confronted her about the clow cards but she refused to give them to me so I knew I had to beat her to the cards. The specific details are beside the point but the fact of the the matter was I told my mother I would help re-seal the cards and I wasn't about to break my promise due to this minor road block. At first I didn' t like Sakura very much...I was even a little jealous that the clow cards had chosen her, but as time passed on and more and more of the cards became re-sealed, it became very clear the Sakura was a good hearted person...she didn't want to be my enemy...she wanted to be my friend. I guess I felt a little guilty that I had been so cruel to her in the first place so I stopped being such a jerk and I became her friend...but my feelings grew. Maybe it was her good heart or maybe it was her personality but i fell in love with her...I just couldn't tell her. I talked it over with her friend Tomoyo and she said she was sure Sakura would feel the same way but i couldnt bring myself to put that kind of pressure on her until recently. After the last of the clow cards were captured i recieved a call from my mother. Upon realizing that all of the cards were captured she told me I could come home and that she would see me soon. After we said our goodbyes I hung up the phone quietly, I would be leaving in two days. At school the next day I asked Sakura if she would meet me at the penguin park after school, which she agreed to do. My heart was pounding, I could barely breath. I waited for what seemed like forever, until she finally came...

"Sorry im late Shaoran," she said with a huge smile drawn across her face. I still hadn't grown entirely used to her calling me Shaoran...but I liked it. "I had something at school i needed to finish...anyways...what's up?"

My face must have been scarlet red because it felt like it was on fire. To this day I don't know how but some how I managed to spit the words out.

"Sakura...I'm..." I stumbled over my words a little bit, "I...I'm...SAKURA IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Her face went from a smile to a very confused look. Her face blushed. I felt my stomach turn. Without even waiting for her response I turned and ran. I ran all the way back to my house, went to my room, and collapsed on my bed. Half of me was glad I got it off my chest while the other half made me want to smack myself for telling her.

"I didn't even tell her i was leaving." I thought to myself resentfuly. "Maybe its better that I didn't"

I didn't sleep at all that night, all I could think of was Sakura. However, whether I slept or not the next day came anyways and I began to pack. I looked out my window and let out a heavy sigh. I wished I would've waited for her to say something...anything, but before I knew it I was at the same airport I arrived at two years ago, about to leave in the same way I had arrived...but instead of wanting to leave I wanted to stay. The airport was busy as usual and it was perfect weather for flying. I stood in the airport blankly staring at the arrival/departure screen. The flight to Hong Kong was on time...even a little early. Letting out a heavy sigh I picked up my bags and began to walk towards the boarding gate when I heard someone yell my name. Turning around I saw her standing there. How did she find out I was leaving, It wasnt supposed to be like this. In a shocked stare I quietly whispered to myself,

"Sakura..."


	2. Turbulence

Chapter 2: Turbulence

We approached each other and stood face to face for what seemed like an eternity. I tried to speak but it was like my throat was swollen shut. I was wearing the scarf Sakura had made for me only a couple of weeks ago. She obviously noticed because after the eternity of silence she was the fist one to speak.

"Li..." She said in a quivering voice.

I could tell she was trying to sound as normal as possible but her voice shook anyways.

"Would you...would you mind if I held on to that scarf?

I nodded gently and smiled. I untied the scarf from my neck and handed it to her. She put it around her own neck and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"So I guess this is good-bye?" She asked me trying to choke back the tears.

I shook my head quickly and handed her a handkerchief I took out of my pocket.

"Good-byes are for people who are never going to see each other again," I said trying to sound as casual as I could, "This is more of a see you later."

Sakura looked at the handkerchief and then looked up at me...I knew it must've been hard for her but she managed to force out a smile.

"So..." I said extending my hand, "See you later Sakura,"

She looked up at me and burst into tears. She swung her arms around my neck and dug her head into my shoulder. She looked up at me and I looked back at her. She was still crying. I assured her that I would come back. She took one step backwards and held up her pinky finger. She didn't have to say anything...I understood. I raised my own hand as well to meet hers and our fingers locked.

"See you later." She resounded like an echo.

Again she forced out a smile but this time it was obvious she was chokeing back tears. I knew she didn't want to tell me how she felt yet...she wasnt ready.

Last Boarding call for flight number 17 to Hong Kong

The Speakers rang out in a loud tone. We looked at each other. Neither of us said anything. I slowly turned around and picked up my bags, but when I turned back around Sakura was running out of the Terminal. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not...she didnt look back. I slowly headed toward my entrance and boarded the plane. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, what if I never see her again? I finally decided that since I pinky swore I had to see her again...and that was that...

I boarded the plane with thoughts of Sakura fresh in my mind when I realized I didnt know where I was headed. I took out my ticket and learned that I was in seat number 9 first class. Taking my seat I stared out the window next to me back upon Japan...would I ever see it again? I was in the middle of my thoughts when someone spoke to me...

"Sir...Sir please fasten your seat belt we will be departing shortly."

I nodded but remained silent. I straped the belt along my waist and soon we were in the air. I was completely exhausted and before I knew it I was sound asleep. I had a dream then that I will never forget. I was walking down a path and as I walked further and further I saw the events of my life unfolding before me. I saw my training, my first meeting with Sakura, and even up to the point where we saw each other off at the airport. When I reached the end of the path, instead of stopping, it did something that at that point I did not understand. It split into two separate paths. I was about to choose which path to go down when I was violently awoken by what felt like something crashing into the side of the plane. I quickly checked my surroundings and was greeted by looks of panic and terror.

"Please remain calm" The pilot sounded over the speakers, "we seem to be experienceing some turbulance but if you would all just remain calm..."

The plane shook violently again and the radio fell dead silent. I remember someone yelling that the pilot was unconcious and the panic grew. It was then that I sensed it. It was the feeling I had become all to familiar with...it was clow magic. Again the side of the plane was hit and I heard one of the engines die. I looked out the window next to me and then I saw it. A massive white bird with mighty wings and a long neck...it didnt look happy.

"FLY!" I thought to myself slightly not believeing my eyes, "But thats just not possible"

I knew what I had to do...I had to take it down. Again fly slamed into the side of the plane. I heard the other engine die. For a moment it was dead silent and then it was obvious, we were uncontrolably desending. I gabbed the amulet out of the bag I was carrying with me and I headed for the Emergency exit. I didnt have a plan. I dont even remember what was going through my head but I had to do something...anything! I kicked out the door and dove out summoning my sword. Fly saw me and went into a nose dive right at me. I turned around so I was facing up...toward the giant bird. I pulled out one of my magic cards that I had grown so accustom to using.

"Raitei Shourai!" I cried striking the card with my sword.

A mighty bolt of lightning charged at Fly and struck it with a massive blow. The lightning stuned it but it was able to shake it off. Fly was making a second charge at me. I prepared myself for the impact bringing my sword infront of my body as if to act as a shield but the impact was massive. Fly's head rammed me right in the chest pointing my body so that my head was facing the ground. Its talons dug into my body and I saw blood stain my clothes. I couldnt give it time to strike again or I would be a goner. I pulled out a second card and touched it with the tip of my sword.

"Kashin Shourai!"

Fire Spewed forth from the card and engulfed Fly causing its entire body to be engulfed in flames. Its body went limp and began to fall to the ground. I looked down and saw that I too was rapidly approaching the ground, but I didnt have time to worry about myself. My thoughts as well as my eyes drifted back to the airplane. I knew I had to try but would I be able to save all those people? I had never lifted anything larger than a person. I pulled out a different card and again touched my sword to it.

"Fuu Kei Shourai!" I shouted with every ounce of strength I had remaining.

A mighty gust of wind came up under the plane and it slowed. I guided the plane just over a empty meadow when I felt the last of my powers give out. I dont remember every detail but I passed out...my body still freefalling to the ground...When I woke up I didnt recognize my surroundings. My body surged in pain when I tried to move. I layed still...where was I...and how was I still alive?


	3. Missing person

Chapter 3: Missing

Sakura's POV

I woke up the day after Shaoran told me he loved me...I wasn't quite sure what to make out of the situation...did I feel the same way or not? I got dressed and went downstairs. I was glad it was Saturday because I was really tired. My brother Touya was still sleeping...he also seemed to be constantly tired now a days. I ate my breakfast slowly. My father had made pancakes...hes an amazing cook. No matter how I tried I couldn't shake yesterday's events out of my head.

"SAKURA IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Shaoran's voice resounded in my head.

My father must of been able to tell I was troubled about something because it was his voice that soon broke my train of thought.

"So Sakura, whats on your mind?" He asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Nothing...nothing at all." I lied trying to sound cheerful and normal.

My father just smiled at me and told me to take it easy today...he must have been able to tell I looked tired too. I had just finished my breakfast when I heard Touya walk down the steps.

"Morning monster." He smirked at me. "Your loud obnoxious eating woke me up."

A sour look came over my face.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" I screamed back at him.

After that he just sat down...it seemed like he didn't have the energy to continue the argument...I felt kind of sorry for him. I was heading back to my room when I heard the phone ring. It rang a couple of times and when I decided no one else was going to answer I walked over and picked up the receiver. Before I could even touch it all the way to my ear I head a familiar voice yell over the phone.

"SAKURA! I thought you were never gonna pick up the phone..."

I slightly laughed to myself, "Hey Tomoyo, whats up?"

"Sakura its Shaoran...hes going back to Hong Kong..." she said sounding slightly rushed.

"Li's gone back to Hong Kong before..." I replied still not piecing together the puzzle.

"Sakura...hes not coming back."

I dropped the phone and ran out the door. I didn't know what I was doing...my heart was pounding. I ran all the way to the airport and started searching for the departure gate to Hong Kong. I finally found it and not a minute too soon. I saw Shaoran picking up his bag and he was about to board the Plane. I yelled out his name and ran up to him. We faced each other. He was wearing the scarf I had made for him and I asked him if I could have it. He gave it to me and I put it on. I made him pinky swear that we would see each other again and then the final boarding call for Li's flight rang out. He turned and picked up his luggage. Before I gave him the chance to turn back around I was running out of the terminal just as quickly as I had run into it...I was crying and didn't look back. When I got back to my room I buried myself in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. After I woke up I saw that it was dark outside but the night was still very young. I walked downstairs and I saw that both Touya and my father were listening to the radio with serious looks on their faces.

"Has something happened?" I asked them.

Touya was the one to reply, "A plane just crashed out side of Hong Kong...some how both of the engines gave out and the plane went down. People were saying that a large bird attacked the airplane. Many were injured but some how no one is reported dead...however one person was reported missing..."

Touya kept talking but I tuned him out.

"Large bird?" I thought to myself.

All a sudden it hit me like a blow to the stomach.

"Where was the flight from I demanded"

"Here..." Said Touya with a solemn look on his face.

Then it happened...his name was announced over the radio...the missing person was Shaoran Li . I couldn't breathe...it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach...hard. I ran upstairs before Touya and my father could say anything and I explained the situation to Kero.

"I'm gonna go look for him." is what I ended my rant with without a seconds hesitation.

I reached for the Fly card...but it wasn't there. Looking through my cards I noticed that several of them were missing...

"Kero whats going on!"

Fly, Dash, Jump...they were all gone. One of my remaining cards rose up into mid air. The card read The Firey. It evaporated in a burst of light. I turned around and looked at Kero. He was my last chance to fly me out to look for Shaoran."

"Kero can you still transform?" I demanded in a rather harsh tone.

He tried but couldn't.

"Sakura..." Kero began now sounding very worried, "since I cant transform it means that where ever Firey is its power is no longer sealed." Kero looked worried, "The large bird that attacked that kid's plane must've been Fly.

I heard a noise and turned to see several other cards disappear in a flash of light.

"Kero why is this happening!" I yelled.

I desperately grabbed for the clow book and peered inside. What I saw both shocked and terrified me; all the cards were gone except for one. I picked up the card in my hand. It read The Thunder...it was the first card Li had been around to help me capture. At that moment a card Flew in through the window without warning.

"FLY!" I yelled joyfully..."but how did it get back here?"

"Some one must've defeated it, Kero replied. "It must've been..."

I Yelled it out before he had a chance to,

"Shaoran!"

(YAY for chapter three :D keep me motivated with comments of what you thought :))


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 4: "Out of the Frying Pan..."

Shaoran's point of view

I laid in that bed for what seemed like an eternity. My entire body ached but it didn't feel like I had broken anything.

"A fall like that should have killed me." I mumbled to myself

As I laid there helpless, I clenched my fist. I was mad...mad at fly for attacking me, mad at my mother for making me leave Japan, but most of all, I was mad at myself for leaving Sakura behind. The thought of never seeing her again made me weak and sick to my stomach. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I quickly pretended to be asleep. The first voice I heard belonged to a male, obviously older. His voice was harsh.

"Well? Is he awake yet?"

The second voice I heard belonged to a girl, obviously far younger than he was.

"No, he's still sleeping...I thought for sure he'd be up by now."

"Well as soon as he's up I want him outta here," the male voice replied, "I ain't running a hotel here"

They both left and i opened my eyes, I had nothing to do but sleep, so I allowed myself to drift out of conciousness.

Sakura's point of view

"I'm leaving and thats final!" I yelled back at Kero who was trying to talk me out of searching for Shaoran. "Fly came back to me for a reason."

"But Sakura its far too dangerous," Kero repeated for the seventh time. "You only have two of the cards and the other fifty are out there somewhere unsealed."

"I don't care!" At this point I was screaming, "Li is out there somewhere too and if Fly attacked him the others might too."

"FLY" I screamed slamming my wand down on the card. I mounted the wand which had now grown two mighty wings.

"Well if your going I'm coming too," Kero said as he flew into my backpack. "This could get messy"

"I'm coming Li...just hold on"

Li's Point of view

I woke up in the middle of the night and with some amount of pain, mananged to will myself out of bed. I grabbed my amulet which was neatly placed on the dresser beside me and walked over to the window.

"I need to leave, I need to find her"

Making sure I still had all my element cards on me, I started to open the window when I heard a voice behind me.

"You're leaving aren't you?" It was the female voice I had heard before.

Turning around to face her I saw that she was about my age. She was a little shorter than me and had long brown hair. She had a pretty face and brown eyes that perfectly complimented her hair.

I nodded my head slowly and she ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"PLEASE take me with you." There were tears mixed in with her words. "I hate it here. I saw you when you jumped out of that airplane and what you can do...I know you can keep me safe."

I didn't know how to respond. She looked so sad. I reluctantly agreed to let her come along just because I was worried if I didn't let her come she would cause a scene and wake someone up.

We were two stories up so I jumped from the window and landed on the ground with a somersault. I looked back up at the window and the girl looked confused.

"How do I get down?" she asked inquisitively.

I rolled my eyes and had to promise three different times that I would catch her before she finally jumped. I caught her just like I said I would and even before I could put her down she spoke again.

"By the way my name is Kozakura monami...but you can just call me Kristie" said told me with a wink

I was about to introduce myself as well when I noticed something in the distance coming towards us. It appeared to be a giant ball of fire. I felt a knot in my stomach. I knew exactly what It was. I reached for my element cards and whispered to myself,

"Firey"

Kristie has made her apperence! RxR!


	5. Up in flames

Chapter 5: Up in flames

Firey continued towards us with a glare that seem to be fixated on me. I turned towards Kristie and saw a terrified expression on her face.

"It'll be alright," I reassured her, "I promise."

I reached behind my back and gripped the hilt of the sword hard with my right hand. I wasn't even certain if I would be able to keep the promise I had just made. Firey continued to approach.

"It must sense a magical presence." I thought to myself.

Gathering my nerves, I took the sword out of its case and held one of my element cards in my left hand. Burning everything in it's path, Firey appeared to be stronger than ever. Without warning, Firey suddenly burst out in full speed directly toward me.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed at Kristie as we both went into a head first dive

Firey had literally just missed me. In fact, he had passed over me so closely that i felt my hair singe and my neck burn. However, Instead of hitting me, Firey had gone right through the wall of the house we had just escaped from. Screams erupted from the house followed shortly by Firey emerging back out of the wall through the hole he had just created. His eyes locked with mine as the flames engulfing his body erupted with a scream. Face to face with Firey, I had no choice but to act quickly.

"RYUU SHAURAI!" I screamed striking the sword against the element card.

Water spewed forth out of the card landing a direct blow on Firey.

"Thats it!" I thought quickly to myself watching the water collide with Firey's body.

My hope quickly turned to despair as the water cleared. Firey looked slightly stunned at first but when it came to it brought its hands together and launched a fireball directly at me. All I could do was helplessly watch as the fireball made it's point blank collision with my chest and I was launched directly into a tree. I barely had time to find my bearings as I looked up and again, Firey was barreling at me at lightning speeds. Not even thinking I jumped straight up into the air and turned my body into a horizontal position. I pushed my feet behind me hard, gripping the tree, and launched myself off of it somehow allowing myself to dive just above Firey. It seemed like slow motion as again our body's passed within inches of each other and I felt the heat emitting from his body. Landing gracefully in a somersault I quickly rose to my feet. I turned and to my shock Firey was already making another pass at me.

"I only have one shot at this" I thought grabbing three of my element cards and throwing one of them into the air.

"FUU KA SHAURAI!" I shouted as I lept into the air allowing my sword to collide with the card.

Aiming my body at the ground, wind burst out of the card and my body was sent flying into the air. Firey seemed to have caught on and immediately opened fire in my direction. I quickly grabbed another one of my cards and prayed that my next strategy would work. I wouldn't get another shot at this.

"RYUU SHAURAI" I screamed allowing water to spew out of the card once again, dousing the fireballs and now heading directly at Firey.

"You already tried that!" Kristie screamed at me from a hiding place she had found for herself.

I tried to ignore her as I clenched the key to victory in my hand. I was still in the air but I was beginning to descend now. I had to act fast. Throwing the last card in my hand just in front of me, I touched my sword to it.

"RAITEI SHAURAI"

Suddenly a mighty bolt of lightning emerged from the sky and struck the water just before it collided with Firey, causing him to be doused and electrocuted at the same time in what seemed to be a horrifically painful manner. I landed on the ground with one knee as Firey's body began to glow so brightly that I had to look away. When I looked back a card was floating through the air towards me. I grabbed it and obsrvered it even though I knew exactly what it would say.

"The Firey"

"So much for having to seal them" I thought to myself, "I guess all you have to do now is defeat them in combat" I let out with a heavy sigh. "I was Sakura was here..."

I was in the middle of my thoughts when suddenly Kristie jumped on my back with a hug. I felt the would on my chest ache.

"That was AMAZING!" She sounded off.

I couldn't help but think to myself that the worst was yet to come...


	6. Searching

Chapter 6: Searching

Sakura's point of view

The night air was cold and brisk as I hovered over the site of the plane crash. The strong feeling of Clow magic was all around me and for the first time in a long while; I was afraid.

"Kero?" I started to ask as we began to fly over a nearby woods, "who...or what would have the power to set the Clow Cards free and make them hostile?"

"I'm not exactly sure" Kero responded in a serious tone, "but whatever it is it must be extremely powerful."

Kero and I soared through the sky for any sign of Shaoran for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden I spotted a spiral of smoke rising from a corner of the woods.

"There!" I shouted changing our flight direction towards the smoke.

Thoughts of Shaoran were still racing through my mind as we neared the fire. Was he ok? What if I never saw him again. I erased the horrible images out of my head and I assured myself that I would find him no matter what the cost. As we landed at the origin of the smoke I found myself standing at the foot of a building with an enormous hole in it's side which was outlined by a ring of fire.

"This could only have been done by Firey." I plainly told Kero as I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"I hope Shaoran's ok..."

I allowed my thoughts to drift back to when I had originally captured Firey. He was one of my most difficult opponents and it took the combined efforts of two element cards simply to take him down. I remembered that Shaoran had to help me by stopping time and almost using all of his magic. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. All I wanted was for Shaoran to be with me, so we could solve this problem together. Wiping the tear from my eye I decided that I wasn't going to rest until I found him...until I could tell him how I felt.

Li's point of view

By now Kristie and I were quite aways away from the scorched battleground were I had fought Firey and the pain of the burn Firey had given me in the middle of my chest was just starting to kick in. I fell to my knees clenching my chest as Kristie ran up along side me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me sounding concerned.

"Fine." I retorted attempting to be a tough guy. "Barely a scratch."

I knew my wound needed to be treated but I had never been very good at accepting help from others. With some amount of trouble I managed to stumble to my feet and began to head on. I kept thinking about my fights with Firey and Fly and wondered to myself which Clow card would attack me next. I began to ponder about Sakura and whether or not she had been attacked yet. Again my chest surged in pain and I fell to the ground.

"Damn it." I thought to myself making a fist and punching the ground. If only I would have been a little less careless.

Kristie must have been able to figure out that I was in a lot of pain because she approached me and asked if we could stop for the night. I slowly nodded as I realized that the only reason she had offered was for my sake.

"If you moisten the burn it will help with the pain." Kristie let out sounding sympathetic.

She ripped off one of her sleeves and walked over to a stream we had stopped by and soaked her sleeve in it. She handed me the wet piece of cloth. Taking it gratefully and pressing it against my chest, I felt some of the pain fade away and I forgot about my troubles for a moment. Suddenly, as if some unknown force didn't want to give me a moment to rest, I looked up and saw something that filled me with both horror and awe at the same time.

"It can't be!" I thought to myself as I rose to my feet dropping the cloth.

I blinked hard hoping the vision in front of me would disappear but it wouldn't. It appeared that two of the Clow spirits were fighting one another.

"Windy and Wood" I said out loud barely even noticing my own speech.

Windy was gracefully dodging the forest's attempt to trap her within the branches of the trees. Suddenly Kristie screamed from behind me. Turning around as quickly as I could I saw Kristie being grabbed by the branch of a tree. The entire forest was being controlled by The Wood! Quickly taking out my sword I leaped into the air and and chopped the branch in two with one clean slash. Picking her up in my arms I jumped back several feet and placed her on the ground behind me.

"Stay close to me if you want to live." I commanded Kristie.

She nodded and I turned back to the problem at hand. How was I going to deal with Windy and Wood at the same time? Clenching my sword in my hand I knew I had no choice but to fight...win or lose.

Chapter 6 stay tuned for chapter 7 and PLEASE RxR :)


End file.
